


Festive Fun

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Plagg is a Little Shit, christmas trees, cute dorks being cute, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Anonymous asked:about the writing prompts could you do 59? adrienette? maybe at adriens house..59. “Yes I have four trees. Don’t judge me.”





	1. Four is showing off

Marinette had only just entered the front door and she was already impressed. She’d been at the Agreste mansion a few times now as both herself and Ladybug but seeing decked out for Christmas like this was inspirational.

The hallway boasted two enormous Christmas trees, one either side of the staircase and she and Alya marvelled at them as they twinkled with lights and glittering decorations.

They were led to Adrien’s room by Nathalie who gave them a stern warning not to bring anything alcoholic inside, not that they had planned to anyway. She took their coats as they reached the door and left them to go in themselves when they were ready.

“Deep breaths girl,” Alya told her before pushing open the door and dragging the dark haired girl through with her.

Inside it appeared that most of the class was already enjoying the party. The music was turned up very loud and Alix and Kim appeared to have a small following in the area that seemed to be designated the dance-floor. And then there was a mountain of food waiting to be eaten.

And amongst it all was Adrien. Sweet, perfect, Adrien. Who was dressed in smart black jeans, a green dress shirt and even real shoes instead of his usual sneakers. Marinette gulped audibly at the sight of him. Thank goodness no one was nearby to hear other than Alya.

Her best friend quickly abandoned her with a wink, in favour of grabbing Nino from his spot next to  _his_  best friend and pulling him away to dance. Which clearly left an opening for Marinette to talk to Adrien since they were both alone now while everyone else was preoccupied.

She took a deep steadying breath before forcing her feet into action and moving towards where the love of her life was standing beneath the third-biggest, most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen indoors bef-

Wait.

Adrien glanced up at her as she approached, his face breaking into a wide grin, but for once in her life Marinette was not studying everything he did and missed the joy on his face when he noticed her. He followed her gaze up the height of the tree and to the floor above where another, much smaller tree sat by his bookshelves.

Adrien cringed slightly as he came to his own conclusions about Marinette’s quiet thought process. His grin turned sheepish as she dropped her head to look at him properly for the first time since she had noticed the tree.

“Yes, I have four trees. Don’t…judge me?” he said, his voice lilting upwards at the end in a question.

“Oh, I w-wasn’t judging you,” she said suddenly, “But… _why_  do you have four?”

“Father. We always have one in the hall and I usually have a small one in here,” he told her, “ but when I got him to agree to a party, he went a little overboard and got another two.”

He watched as Marinette frowned. “He doesn’t strike me as the type to feel the need to impress a bunch of teenagers.”

“He’s not. I think it might be some kind of subtle signal. To say he thinks we’re better than everyone else.” He looked sadly out at the party goers as if worried they’d think he was a show-off before shrugging his shoulders awkwardly.

“W-Well,” Marinette started off shakily, “everyone here knows that’s not what you think. You’re too nice for that.”

He looked at her softly and Marinette felt the heat rise inn her cheeks but refused to break eye contact with the gorgeous boy in front of her, despite how her knees were turning to jelly under his gaze.

If either of them  _had_  looked away from the other, they might have noticed the small black creature suddenly floating above them as it arranged something on the tree branch above their heads, before disappearing carefully into the front pocket of Adrien’s dress shirt.

“Marinette?” Adrien asked and she nodded to acknowledge that she had heard him.

“Will you…um…did you want to dance?” he asked her quietly, a small blush beginning to creep across his face to match her own.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled widely and nodded. Just as they were about to join their friends a loud voice shouted towards them.

“I wonder where that mistletoe came from?”


	2. Mistletoe Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:18. Adrinette, cuz dorks + mistletoe
> 
> 18\. “I wonder where that mistletoe came from.”

“I wonder where that mistletoe came from?” Alya shouted over the music from across Adrien’s bedroom, pointing to the Christmas tree behind Marinette.

Marinette whipped her head up to see what Alya was looking at and realised with equal parts horror and giddy joy that she was right. Hanging from one of the branches was mistletoe.

Her head wrenched to her left and tracked down the large pine until she locked eyes with the stunned boy standing next to her, his face heating up visibly as his blush crept up to his hairline and down into the collar of his dress shirt.

Marinette thought she heard a small voice cackle nearby, but she must have mistaken Adrien’s cough for the noise as he immediately began coughing again, walloping his chest with his fist harshly to clear whatever congestion he must have. She momentarily forgot her panic as she worried that he might have hurt himself with his thumping.

It returned quickly when Alix wolf-whistled.

“Come on! You know the drill! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

The whole party quickly joined in on the chanting.

“Look, Marinette, if you don’t want to that’s fine. But…it is tradition. Do you-”

Marinette cut him off by smashing her lips against his. She moved away before he could reciprocate, and she glanced up at him shyly, a small smile appearing on her face as she caught sight of his dazed expression. She had stunned Adrien Agreste speechless.


End file.
